Caught The Middle of Lies & Hurt
by PrettyLittleSchoolGurl1223
Summary: Gabby is a long time friend of Kid, but she's in danger. So he teams up with Finn and many other characters to save her. Rated T for language , and a little gore. Hope u enjoy
1. Prologue

Caught in the Middle of Lies & Hurt

Prologue

All was lost. Her life & lifes of so many others. Her poor big sister & forbidden lover were gone. Her best friends , her poor best friends. She wished they didn't get pulled into the tangle of lies. She sat on a old weathered bench in the middle of her aunt's garden. It was her favorite place to sit and think when her hectic manor was even more hectic & noisy. She lifted her head up wary of the presence of her sister's lover , Justin. She shifted her white ball gown so he could sit beside her.

" Soooo?" Justin said awkwardly

"So what?" I said

"I'm still mad you know!" I yelled

" But that was in our past life!" He replied hotly.

"Whatever!" I yelled angrily.

I stomped away. Muttering under my breath. The De Angelo - Ruiz Manor in the other realm seemed so empty without my aunt , uncle, and what was left of my living family living there. The manor in this realm had Marshall Lee, Fionna, Cole, Alex, Zak, Evangeline, Justin, there sweet little daughter , Annabel, me, & my little sisters Amber , little Allie. Also my two best friends Mallory & Courtney. I sighed sadly i wished the twins would have lived a lot longer instead of dying so young. I guess will your here I'll tell you what happened to make me stuck in the realm of the dead, and why my friends are stuck here because of me. I never meant for this to happen. I took a deep breath and sat down under the willow tree by the manor. I remembered when it's all started...

Hi I'm Gabriella Ruiz I'm Nevada born , Texas raised. I'm so glad to escape my abusive father , and live my auntie & uncle. My life is complicated I know it gets even more complicated later on, but I'm not there yet. Let's just focus on the first twelve years of my life. Not the terrible , terrible parts after.

I was born 1994. I was born into a rich family. The Ruiz Family, I had a loving mother and father there names are Aryanna Ruiz , and Thomas Wolf. My brothers are Nathan & Alex. My sisters are Evangeline, also Amber Lynn ,and Allison. I'm the fourth child out of six. Well nine if you count my three half brothers, but they don't live with us. Also if you count my three half brothers I'm the seventh child, but whatever. When I was one and a half my sisters Amber Lynn & Allison were born. So when I was three Evangeline was four, Alex was five, and Nathan was six. Of course the is rather large so I had my own room.

The land my family owned 250 acres of land or something like was our house in Nevada, when we moved to Texas we got a slightly smaller piece of land it was 200 acres of land or so. I lived six happy years in Nevada. Playing with Death the Kid. My god brother , one of my many close friends. We lived a mile apart his father was Lord Death I guess he was mayor , also he ran an academy for Death Weapons & Miesters.  
When I was twelve my life took a turn for the worst. My mom took terribly ill and died. He beat my brothers nonstop & whip me and Evangeline If we didn't obey him.

It was like that for half a year since my mom died. Finally my brother had enough one night he told me and Evangeline to run away he & Alex would distract our dad. Well we did escape , but we payed the price. In the process of distracting our dad Alex and Nathan were stabbed to death by our druken dad. Well a little before we found out we ran in the rainy night never looking ran to Marshall Lee & Marceline Abadeer's house were they sheltered us. The next morning the storm ended. But the police had uncovered two bodies. We were all crushed. I felt so unhappy like I'd never feel happiness again , but a month later Kid called! He said that me and my older sister would be living with my Aunty Laurie & Uncle Cameron! I was even more happier when he said I'd be going to the academy with him , and my sister. I guess everything will be ok... I was wrong.


	2. Oc Characters

Oc Characters

Main Characters  
Name: Gabriella Amber Ruiz  
Age: 15  
Description: 5 ft 5 in Long dark ringlets , greenish blue eyes. Dimple on her left cheek.  
Strong Point: Hand to hand comeback  
Weak Point: Spells , and math  
Culture: Italian - American

Name: Cole Mitchell Van Kurgenbrug  
Age: 15  
Description: 5ft 6 in Blonde , brown eyes. Wavy hair.  
Strong point: spells , hand to hand combat  
Weak point: Math  
Culture: Dutch

Name: Evangeline Madeline Ruiz  
Age: 16  
Description: 5 ft 6in greenish blue eyes, long brown ringlets  
Strong point: Duels Art, Spells  
Weak Point: Hand to hand combat  
Culture: Italian - American

Names: Amber Lynn Ruiz & Allison Diana Ruiz  
Ages: 6  
Description: Both girls identical twins they're both 3ft with shoulder length hair that's curly. Both have big greenish blue eyes.  
Strong Point: Unknown  
Weak Point: Unknown  
Culture: Italian - American

Minor Characters

Alex Travis Wiklund  
Age: 16  
Description: 5 ft 10 in Brown hair , green eyes.  
Strong Points: Chemistry, Duels Art  
Weak Point: None

Zachary Lucas Robertson  
Age: 16  
Description: Almond eyes , Sandy colored hair.  
Strong Point: Duels Art , & Hand to hand combat  
Weak Point: None


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I timidly walked to a familiar manor , The Gallows Manor. I hesitantly knocked on the door. It was opened by Liz Thompson, Death the Kid's demon weapon.

" Gabby? Gabby! Hi what are you doing back in Death City , Nevada." She exclaimed.

"Oh I'm moving back into the San Angelo-Ruiz Manor." I replied.  
"So can I come in?" I added.  
"Oh right." She said brightly.

I pulled my tan combat off , making sure to untie my laces and tuck them into my boots.  
I took of my coat and scarf , and hung it by the other coats , and such. The decor was so much different from my manor. My manor was full of beautiful Dutch decor , and a flat screen tv. The house had never changed. The same old decor, the same little girlish furniture in my bedroom.

As for the Gallows's manor it was full of new modern technology , and modern furniture, but full of new photos of Kid, Patti, and Liz. Even some of me, and my sisters when we were younger. In the pictures we looked so happy like we didn't have a care in the world. I heard footsteps close by. They got closer , and closer till they stopped I could a presence in the room , but I wasn't human? I turned around. I saw a distorted figure of a women she beckoned for me to come. I followed her hesitantly. Down many unfamiliar corridors, and down many hallways. Into a dimly lit room. Finally the figure stopped & looked straight at me! She was about 5 ft 7in. Her figure casts over me. I back away. I noticed she had long black hair, and almond brown eyes.  
" Gabriella Sophia Ruiz." She exclaimed making me jump.  
"Yes?" I replied meekly.  
What was wrong with me?! I'm suppose to be the fearless Gabriella Sophia Ruiz, not some meek wimp. I straighten up & keep a straight face.  
But I know she saw thought my attempt to be brave.  
"Don't be afraid i'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to warn you your in danger." She sounded serious.  
"What kin..d of danger." I stuttered ruining my attempt to be brave.  
At that moment this same sicking feeling of pure fright coursed through my body.  
I looked up, but the mysterious figure had disappeared. I walked out of the room puzzled. I suddenly ran into someone  
"Ahhh!" I screamed.  
"Shhh don't worry it's just me Kid!" He replied.

I forced my eyes open. I started at him looking to his Amber eyes.  
"Thank goodness. Your house is soooo creepy." I said.

"So your curiosity got the best of you huh?" He looked amused.

"Yes, but how did you know that. Ohhh right you've been my friend for like forever you would know!"

"Duh silly!"  
"Come on your everyones looking for you." He added.  
We walked back to the living room in silence.

"Well bye it was nice to see you" I said

"Bye see you at my place at 8:00 A.m so we can go to school ok?"

" Lordy Kid don't think I won't forget."  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. I pulled on my combat boots and my coat , and scarf.  
I skipped to my house. Singing a song my mom taught me when I was little.

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

After that I sang my favorite song of all my mom use to sing it to me if I couldn't sleep.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

By the time I finished the last verse of the song I was already safe at home.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I timidly walked to a familiar manor , The Gallows Manor. I hesitantly knocked on the door. It was opened by Liz Thompson, Death the Kid's demon weapon.

" Gabby? Gabby! Hi what are you doing back in Death City , Nevada." She exclaimed.

"Oh I'm moving back into the San Angelo-Ruiz Manor." I replied.  
"So can I come in?" I added.  
"Oh right." She said brightly.

I pulled my tan combat off , making sure to untie my laces and tuck them into my boots.  
I took of my coat and scarf , and hung it by the other coats , and such. The decor was so much different from my manor. My manor was full of beautiful Dutch decor , and a flat screen tv. The house had never changed. The same old decor, the same little girlish furniture in my bedroom.

As for the Gallows's manor it was full of new modern technology , and modern furniture, but full of new photos of Kid, Patti, and Liz. Even some of me, and my sisters when we were younger. In the pictures we looked so happy like we didn't have a care in the world. I heard footsteps close by. They got closer , and closer till they stopped I could a presence in the room , but I wasn't human? I turned around. I saw a distorted figure of a women she beckoned for me to come. I followed her hesitantly. Down many unfamiliar corridors, and down many hallways. Into a dimly lit room. Finally the figure stopped & looked straight at me! She was about 5 ft 7in. Her figure casts over me. I back away. I noticed she had long black hair, and almond brown eyes.  
" Gabriella Sophia Ruiz." She exclaimed making me jump.  
"Yes?" I replied meekly.  
What was wrong with me?! I'm suppose to be the fearless Gabriella Sophia Ruiz, not some meek wimp. I straighten up & keep a straight face.  
But I know she saw thought my attempt to be brave.  
"Don't be afraid i'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to warn you your in danger." She sounded serious.  
"What kin..d of danger." I stuttered ruining my attempt to be brave.  
At that moment this same sicking feeling of pure fright coursed through my body.  
I looked up, but the mysterious figure had disappeared. I walked out of the room puzzled. I suddenly ran into someone  
"Ahhh!" I screamed.  
"Shhh don't worry it's just me Kid!" He replied.

I forced my eyes open. I started at him looking to his Amber eyes.  
"Thank goodness. Your house is soooo creepy." I said.

"So your curiosity got the best of you huh?" He looked amused.

"Yes, but how did you know that. Ohhh right you've been my friend for like forever you would know!"

"Duh silly!"  
"Come on your everyones looking for you." He added.  
We walked back to the living room in silence.

"Well bye it was nice to see you" I said

"Bye see you at my place at 8:00 A.m so we can go to school ok?"

" Lordy Kid don't think I won't forget."  
I rolled my eyes and laughed. I pulled on my combat boots and my coat , and scarf.  
I skipped to my house. Singing a song my mom taught me when I was little.

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree  
Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

After that I sang my favorite song of all my mom use to sing it to me if I couldn't sleep.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

By the time I finished the last verse of the song I was already safe at home.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
